Heartless
by silver-eyed
Summary: It was over and here he was sitting in the same bar that he had been to for the past days, months, hell, maybe years. How could she be so heartless? Sakurax?, drunken swearing, one shot based off Kanye West's song.


Heartless

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, not the song that this is based off of and not the characters that I used either even though for the most part they are nameless; they all belong to their respective owners. I don't make any money off this.

I liked Teardrops a lot so I decided to do another fic based off a song. This is my latest favorite from Kanye West and I hope you guys like the story I made from it. Enjoy!

* * *

In the bar late at night he heard them talking about the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along on this road he lost his soul to a woman so heartless.

_How could you be so heartless?_

At the bar by himself he had come here to drown his worries in alcohol yet he couldn't drown out their story. The man spoke of his wife leaving him. While he had been away on missions she had turned to others for comfort and security. In the end the man was here alone with strangers and the woman was with her newest man.

The others around him nodded and sympathized. It seemed tonight everyone here had something in common. He looked away but another started their cold story. He was unable to stop his own story from flooding his hazy mind.

Sakura, the only woman in his world, the only woman he cared about was as beautiful as her name suggested and just as pink to match; she was everything that he had dreamed of and sought after. The moment he saw her he dedicated his life for her.

Three years they had been together. That might as well be a lifetime considering our choice of lifestyles. For those years our relationship had ups and downs like everyone else's. But then the arguments became more frequent and the lies and hidden truths became a constant.

She never cared about the way she talked to me. So many times I told her that she was talking to _me._ She needs to watch the way she's talking to me. I was her lover, boyfriend, whatever and after all the things that we've been through, after all the things we got into, shouldn't she know that?

I know that you didn't tell me some things and I know that I did some things but that was before; the old me. You want to get back at those old times? You want to show me off that you don't need me. So you walk around like you don't know me. You got your new friend and you strut about with him all over you. Well I got friends too.

_But it's still so lonely_.

He hears them again, a new man this time, much younger than him. The coldest story ever told of a heartless woman. He lost his soul to her several months back. She had used him, claimed to love him and left him when another came along with something new that she wanted.

How could she be so evil? After our time together she knows me almost too well. She knows just how to bring out a side of me that even I didn't know I had. Her words pierce me and for spurts of time I actually hate her.

I decided that I wouldn't talk to you but there we were late at night on the rooftop. Why are you so mad at me? I don't know; she's so hot and cold. It's kisses and soft words one moment before she turns around and snarls at me. I don't understand why she can't make up her mind.

So I leave her, I can't stop because something tells me that I know where this is going. Go, run and tell your friends that you're leaving me. They said they don't see what you see in me. Stupid bitches, I never gave a shit about them anyway. They're always telling you this and that about me and you that isn't true.

Just wait a couple months and you're going to know that there isn't going to be anyone else better than me. No one's going to hold you even you're going to punch them for a harmless comment. No one's going to wipe your tears and cheer you up when _he_ continues to ignore you. No one's going to keep at you because they care.

In the night he hears them talk about the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along the road another man had lost his soul to a woman so heartless. She had taken his kids and moved out without a word. Not a single word why she wasn't happy, not even a damned note to say bye or why. The man was drunk out of his mind and had been so for a while now. He vaguely thought he'd seen the man here every time he came.

_How could you be so heartless?_

We're talking; just talking all the damn fucking time. Knock it off they don't know what we've been through. They don't know about me and you. I got something new I want and I know you're just going to keep hating me. The look in your eyes when you bother to look at me burns but I don't look away because to you I've got the same look. I didn't know the feeling of love until I met you but now I know hate too among other things.

We're just gonna be enemies 'cause I'm gonna leave it wrong and you can't make it right. There really isn't anything more to say so I'm gonna take off. So here I am in this bar not for the first or last time. I think I'm gonna hate this place. Every time I'm here is 'cause of you.

I can't stand to see your face, the way you smile at him, the way you hold his hand like you used to hold mine. There's no pretense between you and me. I laugh with them but you don't look. I cry but you don't see. I don't know about you…

In the night I told the coldest story ever told. Somewhere far along this road I lost my soul to a woman so heartless. _Sakura. How could you be so heartless?_ The others nodded and I found I had something in common with everyone here tonight. We all drank up and ordered more.

But in the end it's still so lonely.

* * *

Can you guess who it is? Good luck, I tried to make it so that any one of the guys (Naruto, Lee, even Sai) could be the guy. I was just wondering what a song fic was and if this qualifies for one. I'd like to know for future references. Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
